


Child of The Gods

by Amethyst Hart (SilverWolf567), SilverWolf567



Category: Magic - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympian’s, athena - Fandom, greek gods - Fandom, o/c - Fandom, zeus - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf567/pseuds/Amethyst%20Hart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf567/pseuds/SilverWolf567
Summary: Many years ago Zeus made a law that forbids any more godly children of the Olympian's to be born. The other Olympian's decided they would find a loophole to this and created a child instead. This story is also on my Quotev Amethyst Hart and my ff.net Silver-Wings-is-an-Angel . I did not steal this story. WARNING I'm very bad about updating so don't ask me for it. Its unlikely I will continue this story but we will see.





	

When Zeus god of the skies made a law 752 years ago stating that "No more godly children of the 12 Olympians are to be born" all of the Olympian's were furious.  
So they decided they would find a loophole in the law.  
They all turned to Athena who was the most capable of them to do this.  
For 746 years she thought day and night for a way around the law, until one night she finally discovered a way that might work.  
She traveled to the River of Immorality on Mount Olympus to gather clay, when she got back to her temple she molded the clay for a year into a beautiful baby girl.  
When she was finished she went to the other gods and goddesses (except Zeus), and asked each of them to put some of their power into the clay child.  
As the last of the gods put a small portion of their power into the clay baby, she became alive.  
For 5 years she lived on Mount Olympus until Zeus had found out about her existence.  
He became enraged with what the other Olympian's had done and erased all the memories of both her parents and Olympus from her mind.  
After this was completed Zeus then cast her onto the streets of Earth.  
When the other Olympians discovered what he had done to their child they had searched everywhere for her, but they could find no trace of their daughter.


End file.
